In general, among wiper apparatuses provided to vehicles, there is a structure in which a wiper blade is lined to an intermediate portion in a longitudinal direction of a wiper arm, the wiper blade comprising: a wiper blade including a blade rubber at a tip of which a lip portion for wiping a windshield surface is provided; and a blade spring member provided to a head portion of the blade rubber and is biased so that the lip portion closely contacts with the windshield surface. As such, in the case where the wiper blade is linked to one position in a longitudinal direction of the wiper arm, a windshield-surface pressing force of the wiper blade that the wiper arm has is dispersed via a connection portion of the wiper blade to both end portions in the longitudinal direction. Accordingly, as reaching an end portion when the connection portion of the wiper arm to the wiper blade is set as a reference, the windshield-surface pressing force by the wiper arm becomes smaller and thus becomes uneven, which results in a problem of wiping unevenness.
To solve this problem, there has been proposed a structure in which the blade rubber is linked to the wiper arm via a rubber holder (yoke) linked to two positions in the longitudinal direction of the blade rubber, whereby the pressing force of the wiper arm is exerted onto the two positions of the blade rubber to increase the pressing force applied to both end portions in the longitudinal direction of the wiper arm.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model No. 5-6216